I Said Hi
by MGhee
Summary: Beca Mitchell was always known as a loner, the dark mysterious kid that stuck to herself never letting anybody in to her little world, no one could keep track of the bruises she always had on her body, especially her face, a new black eye seemed to appear every few weeks, it had teachers concerned but not enough to say anything to the dark teen. (Based of 'I said hi by Amy shark)
1. Chapter 1

Beca Mitchell was always known as a loner, the dark mysterious kid that stuck to herself never letting anybody in to her little world, no one could keep track of the bruises she always had on her body, especially her face, a new black eye seemed to appear every few weeks, it had teachers concerned but not enough to say anything to the dark teen.

What no one knew was that Beca was actually training as a boxer, spending most of her time after school in the ring, punching it out with trainers or in actually fights, Beca won more than she lost these days, which seemed to surprise a lot of the people around her in the boxing community, but even here she was a quiet girl, not one to talk as much as the others.

Sadly what people didn't know was that Beca was doing this to help her mother out, you see she comes from a broken family, her father leaving when she was only 10, now at the ripe age of 18 Beca's mom still works her ass off to help support Beca, some weeks are harder then others, this is the reason Beca started fighting, to make a lot of money fast to help her mom relax more and stop worrying. Beca has had a few fights since she started all seemed to be pretty tame, but from what she hears her next opponent will be a challenge, learning from her coach that the girl that she was up against had something to prove and was a lot more stronger the the small brunette, that took her back a bit but Beca tried not to think about it for the rest of the week, opting to just train to keep her mind off of it.

Getting out of her car that she had just parked at school Beca grabs her back pack and heads towards the entrance, sunglasses covering her tired eyes and slowly healing black eye, her dark eyes scanning the lot as she strolls around the cars, she was almost at the entrance when Tom the school quarterback pulled her bag back with force, making Beca trip and fal onto her ass, she scowls at him as she gets up, their eyes locked in annoyance.

"Fuck off Tom" the small girl warns as she dusts her pants, today was not the day to start anything with her, she had to much to worry about then Tom the jerk.

"Oh I'm sorry Beca am I bothering you?" He says as he walks towards her, practically nose to nose as he looks down at her, stupid smirk on his very punchable face, you could hear his buddies cheering him on only causing his smirk to widen into a grin,

"I said fuck off Tomas" Beca warns again gently pushing him back, trying her hardest not to punch him in his face. From the side of her she can hear light but fast foot steps towards them,

"What are you gonna do huh?" He pokes her chest, "huh?" He pokes again making Beca grit her teeth,

"Tom stop it" a girl says from behind him, Beca recognises the voice, making her insides twist in knots, before Beca knew it the girl appears on her left grabbing onto Toms arm, eyes flicking between Beca and the jock, Beca can't help but smirk at this, and admire the beautiful girl, wild red locks, piercing blue eyes, she was stunning, it actually made Beca feel all weird inside, nothing changed there.

"Yea Tomas listen to Red over here stop it or you're going to regret it" as the words left Beca's mouth Tom pushes the cute redhead away roughly causing her to fall backwards, for some reason that caused Beca's blood to boil and before she knows it her fist has connected to Toms jaw, knocking him back.

He stumbles back looking at her with crazy eyes as he clutches his jaw,

"Your dead Mitchell" he says as he pounces towards the small girl, fist just missing Beca's jaw as she gently pushes his hand away, she then knees him in the stomach causing him to fall to his knees, by now he was fuming, if this was a carton you would probably see steam coming from his ears. He gets up and goes at Beca again, this time punching her shoulder, this caused the redhead to scream and grab the angry boy, he practically threw her to the side in anger as he goes for Beca's face, which she blocked again before connecting her fist to his face once more, causing the boy to fall to the floor, she smirks at this as she stalks over to him.

"I told you to fuck off Tomas" she quirks her eyebrow up as she laughs down at him, and before you know it she was on her back, Tom had pulled her leg from under her, and was now trying to pound into her face as he sits over her, he landed a few before teachers had finally gotten involved, tom being dragged off of Beca's small body.

In the nurses office Beca was being scolded by nurse Jenny as she sits on the bench as the older woman attends to the cut on her cheek,

"This is the second one this week Beca and it's only Wednesday!" She practically shouts, she's worried about the younger girl, every since Beca started getting into fights the two got closer, the nurse taking over the motherly role in Becas life. Beca smiles softly as the older woman stares into her eyes, she grabs Jenny's hands gently,

"I'm sorry I tried to stop Jen it's when he treated Chloe like nothing...that's when I lost it, I'm really sorry Jen" the nurse could see how much Beca meant it, she then decided to let the subject go, the two then sat in silence as the older woman finished up with Beca.

—

The day went on as usual, Beca going to classes late doing her work in silence, being scolded by Fat Amy and Stacey as they worried about the added bruises to the brunettes face, but in Mitchell fashion it was brushed off just like the rest of the school day.

When the last bell off the day signalled Beca practically zoomed out of the room to her dark blue Truck, but when she was getting closer to her car she noticed the girl from the fight, leaning against it nervously as she watched Beca getting closer. Beca was a few meters away before the older redhead beamed her beautiful smile the brunettes way.

"Hey Beca!" She said, her soft voice sending chills down the younger girls spine, Beca looked at her with a smirk,

"What are you doing Chloe" crossing her arms as she leans agains her car, looking at the senior with a pointed but mischievous look,

"I just wanted to thank you for this morning, Toms an ass and I'm sorry you had to deal with him" Chloe reaches out to place her hand on Beca's bicep as she talks, the smaller girl tenses but quickly feels herself unwillingly relax at the touch,

"Red it's fine he really shouldn't talk to a pretty lady like that" Chloe giggles at this, her hand going up to cover her mouth as a small blush covers her tanned cheeks, "especially if it's you" she looks directly at Beca as the words left the brunettes lips, shock seemed to go over her but she soon recovered and Beamed at Beca once again.

With out thinking Chloe reached up to cup Becas cheek, her fingers gently touching the bruised area,

"Why are you with him Chlo" the red head looks away, tears threatening to spill out, Beca takes this time to take her hand in hers, "you deserve a lot better then him" and with that Beca squeezed her hand gently before opening her cars passenger door.

Chloe looked over to Beca, her sad eyes piercing through the brunettes,

"You want a lift?" Beca can't help but smile when Chloe nods shyly before getting in the car, a small thank you was heard before Beca closed the door and headed for the drivers side.


	2. Chapter 2

"Fuck" Beca grunted as she held her hands up to block the next punch, trying to ignore the throbbing from her right cheek, she was all worked up from her fight with Tom that she was being sloppy in her training in the ring, it wasn't the first punch she missed today, her body was going to hate her in the morning. The small brunette managed to get a few more hits in before her coach called it quits.

"Alright that's enough today" he looked at Beca annoyed, "I don't know what's gotten into you today Mitchel but you better get your head back into the game fast" and with that he was off, shaking his head.

Ripping her gloves off in annoyance Beca got out of the ring with a huff, pulled out off her thoughts by Ron, her sparring partner, he was a tall man with reddish brown hair, he was a few years older then Beca but the two of them got along well since day one.

"You alright shorty? You've been off all day" he looks down at her worried, he always struggled to get a good hit in since day one, Beca always beefing the better of the two,

"Yea man just off today I guess" and with a shrug of the shoulders the younger girl grabs her water bottle and heads to the ropes, "you comin Ronald?" Her smirk back and ready to kick his ass this time.

"You're on kid" the two fell into a good routine, starting on ropes then moving onto weights, ending the night with a good ole 10 mile run, both racing to finish first.

You and I used to walk the streets at night

Our parents didn't know, kept the TV going

And left on all the bedroom lights

And no, I haven't seen you since we lost all our innocence

You left me in the dark while you drink in the park

Never be the same again

A good morning run always seemed to ease Becas mind before a school day, a good distraction from everything going on around her, especially when the music would rush over her, letting the lyrics take her away, it would make everything so much easier to deal with. Singing along quietly as she jogged along the foot path, the sun was just rising, a soft smile was on her face.

You and me were so, so close

Maybe that's what hurts the most

It's out of my hands, I've done what I can

So I just save my breath

It was about 20 minutes into her jog, she was enjoying the cool breeze, the colour of the sky, especially how empty most of the streets were, no one to bother her, no one to judge or nag, there was never a question, it was peaceful.

Deep in my heart, I know that it's over

Deleted your number so I can't call you

Call you my brother, the way that we used to

When we were younger, younger

"Hey Beca!" The soft voice pulled the brunette out of her trance, looking to her left was none other than Chloe Beale, pulling out her ear phone she smiles slightly,

"You're up early red, from what I remember mornings weren't really your thing" a smirk now in place as they continue to jog across the park, Chloe giggles at her words, bumping their shoulders gently,

"I'm trying something new" this just caused Beca to roll her eyes at the red head, but before she could reply Chloe spoke, "I forgot how beautiful your voice was Beca" she smiles sadly.

"Thanks" it was short, and Chloe felt the sharpness to it, which caused the girl to grab Becas sore arm, putting them to a complete stop, not really happy with it Beca huffed, crossing her arms at the whole situation, "what do you want chlo?" This seemed to talk the redhead back a little, hurt was noticeable on her face.

"I just want us back Becs, I miss my best friend" she looks down at her hands before looking back at Beca, this time taking in the smaller girls face, "I want to know why this is happening every week, I don't know what's happening anymore Beca we use to be so close" her hand was cupping Becas cheek, teary eyed as her eyes stared into Becas.

"You know why chlo" shrugging Chloe's hand away she continued, "Tom has continued to put me down and you never once thought to leave him, you watched as him and I threw fists and yet you chose him over me" tears were threatening to fall from the brunette so eyes as Chloe was freely crying infront of her, and as much as that still broke Beca she had to be strong, she knew where she stood. "you chose him over me Chloe, we grew up with each other we were always each others person up threw it away for an abusive ass" grabbing Chloe's hand in hers she looked at the redhead one last time, "you were my person chlo, this was your fault" with that Beca was off in a run, she was good at that.

"Go Beca go!" Her coach yelled, "again give me 10 more!" Beca decided to skip school altogether today and opted to let off all her steam with training, her fight was this weekend, she was currently doing weights, her coach pushing her limits, that's what she loved about him, he understood that pushing her would get the best results.

After her 10 sets she placed the weights down, looking up to her coach as she sat up, wiping the sweat from her face, "what next coach" both smirking at each other he sent her off to the punching bag, being told to spend an hour on it before taking a break. And that's exactly what she did.

The hour was almost up before Stacey walked in, she sat and watched for a few minutes admiring her small friend, who would knew the small dark girl would be such a tank, it always made Stacey feel all hot at the sight of Beca like this, she will admit that the two do have their share of fun every once in a while, and who wouldn't, the small girl was amazing if you know what she means.

"Hey stace" Beca finally says as she jabs the bag, looking over to the girl for a second before focusing back on her target,

"Hey cutie" this makes the smaller girl chuckle and shake her head, no matter what Stacey always knew how to make her laugh, Beca was thankful for it, " you wanna go grab lunch?" Beca grabbed the bag to steady it before walking over to her friend, a smile on her face as she sits and starts taking her gloves of and unraveling her hands.

"I can never say no to food with a cute girl" a wink followed her words as she laughed at the blush on Stacey's face, "come on loser lets go" and off to lunch they went, Beca ignoring the hungry eyes from Stacey.

Once they get to the café across the road the two get into their usual booth, soon followed Jesse, Benji and Amy, one all their food and drinks were ordered they fell into conversation about graduation and college.

"Oh Beca!" Jesse says out of no where, "your fight its this weekend right?" The boy practically yelled his question for the whole café, Beca rolls her eyes at the boy,

"It is yea, are you guys still coming?" All heads nod at the question, Stacey took this time to wrap her arms around her best friends bicep, laying her head on Becas shoulder,

"How could we miss it Becs, we know this means a lot to you" Stacey says, squeezing her bicep, a soft smile on her lips,

"Yea short stack we could never miss a midget fight" Fat Amy hollers as she claps her hand onto Becas other shoulder, the table all laugh along with her.

3 hours later and the group slowly left one by one until Beca and Stacey were the only two left, they stayed for another hour before deciding to head home before it got to late, looking down at her watch Becas eyes widened.

"Damn I didn't even notice the time" she looks to Stacey, "you're gonna get me in trouble one day Conrad" a pointed finger aimed at the leggy brunette was swatted away with a laugh,

"Oh shh Beca you know you love me"

"Do I though?"

"Well I sure hope so" with a finger tapping her lips Beca smirks over to the girl, shrugging in fake defeat,

"Yea you got me" throwing money onto the table Beca stands up, gesturing for the two to head off, "let's go Stace it's getting late I'll walk you home"

"You don't have to do that Becs"

"you dont Really have a choice do you" Stacey smiled and followed Beca to the door, her hand stretched out to hold hers, once they get to the door to the cafe, Beca opens it and moves to the side for Stacey to exit first, that's the thing about Beca that Stacey loved, she comes off as this dark closed of girl that hates the world, but once you peel back it all she's a soft caring person to the people she loves and cares about, and even though the two would never date, Beca appreciates Stacey like nothing else, Beca has shown the tall girl how she should be treated, how she should be loved and everyone could see that. But it was nothing like how Beca was with Chloe, I know she will never know Beca like Chloe does and she accepts that, what Beca and Chloe had was amazing it was such s loving friendship, it was obvious even today how I love Beca was with Chloe, even after everything.

 **THE SONG IS YOUNGER BY RUEL, I WANT TO ADD SONGS HERE AND THERE TO ADD MORE TO THE STORY, I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE ENJOYING THE STORY. ID LOVE TO HEAR YOUR OPINIONS SO MESSAGE ME OR LESVE A REVIEW, THANK YOU GUYS.**


End file.
